Age of X
---- |main_char_team = |writers = Mike Carey |artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = Brian Reber |TPB = |ISBN = |cat = X-Men |sortkey = Age of X }} Age of X is a comic book storyline published by Marvel Comics through the X-Men franchise. The comic book was set in an alternate reality, designated as Earth-11326. The storyline ran from January 2011 to April 2011 and is similar in name and tone to the 1995 Age of Apocalypse (AoA) storyline. Plot Background After the announcement of this event in December 2010, Marvel added QR codes on selected comics. These codes were linked to five different historical logs, each providing background to the Age of X event. * Log 1A: "Anti-mutant protestors beat mutant rights advocate Henry McCoy| to death during "The march for purity" in Washington D.C. * Log 2B: "The mutant abilities of a young mutant named Jean Grey manifested in the form of an explosive, fiery phoenix that immolates everything in its path. The city of Albany is decimated, leaving 600,000 dead. * Log 3C: After the Phoenix| demolished Albany, New York, the U.S. government sponsors the mass production of Exonim Sentinels — Technologically advanced combat vehicles designed to subdue mutants. In the months that follow, the mutant population drastically declines. This period becomes known as "The Decimation." The log shows a dead Scarlet Witch while Quicksilver| fights an Exonim. * Log4D: "As anti-mutants hysteria spreads, legislation is passed that requires all mutants to be imprisoned and, in most cases, executed. When a fugitive mutant that Reed Richards| has allowed shelter in the Baxter Building (despite wife Sue Storm|'s protests) accidentally injures her son Franklin|, Sue reports Richards to the authorities. To demonstrate that no one is above the law, the Fantastic Four is publicly arrested and marched out of the Baxter Building in handcuffs." The log shows that the harbored mutant is Wolfsbane|. * Log5E: "In the aftermath of the decimation, only a fraction of the worldwide mutant population remains at large. These fugitive mutants are believed to be the most powerful... and the most dangerous. To track down and eliminate these threats, the United States assembles a group of human superheroes. They are called The Avengers|." The log shows team members Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk|, Ghost Rider|, the Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) and Redback|.Age of X: Universe #1 Main Story In this reality, mutants are almost extinct and tortured by a strike force led by Colonel Graydon Creed. The first signs of the Age of X appeared in X-Men: Legacy #244 as the events are immediately removed from Earth-616 mainstream continuity with no memories of those alternate lives. The main event takes place 1000 days after Magneto moved most of the mutants to Fortress X, the last bastion for all mutant kind. Every day, human forces try to reach the citadel. Humans have always failed to reach the citadel, but the mutant side has suffered many casualties in spite of their wins. Legacy acts as a 'Reaper', storing the dead's thoughts as they are killed in battle. After one of her reaper duties, Legacy witnesses the capture of Shadowcat who was coming back from a mission in the outside world. Rogue finds the camera Shadowcat is trying to hide and starts investigating. She finds out that all the pictures inside the camera are blank. Using Madison Jeffries's absorbed powers, Legacy infiltrates the X-Brig (Fortress X's detention facility) in the attempt to question Shadowcat. In the X-Brig, she's suddenly spotted by the Earth-616 Blindfold who hints that this reality is wrong and asks her to ask Professor X about the "scar tissue." As she speaks with Shadowcat and touches a comatose Xavier, Legacy starts an uncontrolled mental attack on every mutant inside the fortress and is spotted by Danger becoming a wanted criminal. Hunted down by the Dani Moonstar's Cadre, she is saved by Gambit, but the two are attacked by Magneto,X-Men: Legacy #246 who fakes their deaths and explains that he was the person who sent Shadowcat on the outside to investigate and he is convinced there is something wrong. As Magneto goes back to the brig to set Shadowcat and Professor X free, X (the voice controlling all of Fortress X) sends the Cadre to pursue Magneto while Gambit and Legacy (who are in the room at the center of Fortress X) discover that someone has stolen their whole universe and keeps it in a box. Once Professor X is set free he's able to telepathically show his pursuers and to a reluctant Legion, the truth about himself and the reality they think they're living in. The Age of X reality was created when Legion's mind reacted to Doctor Nemesis's attempt to restore its sanity.X-Men: Legacy #244 A new persona with new powers was born, creating the new reality in order to protect Legion's many personalities. This new manifestation of Legion's power took the appearance of Moira MacTaggert. In order to confuse Xavier and protect Legion the disguise was put into place. In the meantime, Moira confronted Legacy and Gambit, revealing she's also X. Cornered by Xavier, X launches a last offensive to the fortress. Moira removes the walls, allowing the humans to enter Fortress X. Legion appears while Xavier, Magneto and Shadowcat try to stop Moira who reveals that she just wanted Legion to be happy. She created this universe so that Legion could be the hero he always wanted to be. Moira begins crying in his arms, saying that she'll create for as many universes for him as he wants and she won't mess up this time. While she is distracted, Legion absorbs her back into his body and erases all of the humans fighting the mutants. He goes to the battlefield and apologizes to everyone before rewriting the universe and putting everything back the way it was. All of the mutants suddenly return to Utopia with memory of their 616 lives. Xavier and Emma Frost reveal that the telepaths will assist in helping everyone who chooses to forget their Age of X memories.X-Men: Legacy #247 Characters Heroes The Mutant Resistance was formed by Magneto to protect the remaining mutants from Graydon Creed and his Mutant Hunters. * Cannonball – Labeled as a traitor by his sister Husk when he convinced her that there was not time to avenge the murder of their family.Age of X: Alpha She forced him to create X-Force before joining Magneto. * Cyclops – Cyclops goes by the name Basilisk. He was forced by Prison Warden Arcade to kill his brother and was used execute to dozens of mutants. Unable to control his powers because his eyelids were forcibly removed and forced to wear a mask to contain his optic blasts. After escaping from prison, Basilisk killed Arcade. Basilisk then joined Magneto. He is married to Joanna Cargill.X-Men: Legacy #245 Together with Wolverine he decided to investigate the unusual events happening inside Fortress X mostly seeking redemption for his past as a forced executioner. * Dazzler – Attacked by Exonim soldiers during a concert, she retreated to the Manhattan sewers and went on the run with Angel Salvadore and Gabriel Cohuelo. Tracked down and teleported to Fortress X by Doctor Strange, Dazzler becomes one of Magneto's soldiers.Age of X: Universe #2 * Force Warriors – Five psionically-powered mutants who protect the walls of Fortess X by channeling their powers to create the Force Walls. The Force Warriors are never included in battle. They form a strategic defensive force. The Force Walls that they psionically create after every battle slow the human forces down. The humans must then waste time breaking down the Force Walls, which denies them the element of surprise. ** Hellion – Similar to Second Coming event, this reality's Hellion is handicapped, but instead of missing his hands, he is missing his arms and uses his telekinesis to levitate gauntlets to act as hands. ** Revenant – At first, nothing is known about her as she appears amnesic. She claims she got lost on her way home and doesn't look like herself.New Mutants #23 Once reality has been restored, her identity is revealed to be Rachel Summers.X-Men: Legacy #248 ** Legion – In this reality he shows no sign of instability nor multiple powers. He only displays telekinesis, a power belonging to his sub-persona Jack Wayne. In order to protect his step-mother Moira, he is determined to prevent the fall of Fortress X following the actions of Legacy and Magneto. ** Psylocke – In this reality Betsy never switched bodies with Kwannon and is in her original Caucasian body. She possesses telekinetic abilities. Psylocke and Iceman are romantically involved. ** Carmella Unuscione – Code-named Stand-Off in this reality. * Frenzy – Frenzy was captured after various attacks and incarcerated on Ryker's Island. Before coming to Fortress X, both Joanna and Tempo were members of the Mutant Liberation Front. She is married to this reality's Cyclops. * Gambit – Same mentality as his Earth-616 counterpart. Uses a long rifle in place of the usual bo staff. * Husk – Along with her brother Cannonball, she tried to save her family who had been arrested, only to become outraged to find her family murdered and the disrespect shown to their corpses which were lying in the back of a garbage truck. She moved to murder the remaining guards, but Cannonball convinced her that there was not time for vengeance. They helped the liberated mutants escape before the Exonims arrived, yet Husk swore she would not return to flesh and blood until her brother cried for his crimes against their family's honor that day. Before joining Magneto, she forced her brother to form X-Force and killed Copycat. * Iceman – Iceman and Psylocke are romantically involved. * Madison Jeffries – He spends most of his time in the observatory inside Fortress X. He's trying to measuring the starlight with no success. His theories are directly related to the box containing the universe found later by Gambit and Legacy. * Magneto – Leader of the Mutant Resistance. When mutant kind was on the verge of extinction, Magneto used his abilities to fly twenty-two Manhattan skyscrapers and the mutants trapped inside them to safety. Later he used those same buildings alongside the Chrysler Building, the Empire State Building and Grand Central Station to build Fortress X in order for it to be a safe haven for mutants who help him on mutant kind's last stand. As Fortress X's creator and mutant leader, he has set a strict code of rules to keep everyone in safety. Later on though, he decided to ignore those rules in order to investigate on his own the many oddities around Fortress X, the outside world and X. * Moonstar's Cadre – They are the hunters of Fortress X. When Legacy escapes from the brig and again when Magneto is suspected of betrayal they are the designated team for the mission. ** Cypher – Cypher was easily captured and imprisoned in a prison somewhere on the Pacific Coast. Cypher later escaped and joined up with Magneto. Going by the name Warlock, he is shown to possess techno-organic powers similar to him. ** Dust – First appeared hiding out with some mutants before being rescued by Magneto. Later joins the Moonstar Cadre. This version of Dust appears to be harsher, crueler and more lenient in her Muslim beliefs. ** Karma – Her leg is mechanical as after the Second Coming arc. ** Magma – Came up from Brazil through Mexico to find and join Magneto in Nevada. ** Danielle Moonstar – The leader and the tracker of the team; nothing is known about the status of her mutant powers in this reality. ** Sunspot – Goes by the name of Eclipse. * Mystique – Raven and Irene Alder raised their adoptive daughter Anna-Marie until she and Irene tested X-Gene positive and were arrested. Anna-Marie was not tested or arrested. Mystique escaped or was liberated by unknown means and it remains unclear what happened to her life-partner, Irene. Later Mystique came into contact with Magneto and seems to have worked with him for some time. She was present when Magneto used New York City skyscrapers to create Fortress X. Later through one of Tempo's memories, it is revealed that she was captured and held captive by the Sapiens League. She apparently managed to escape and returned to Fortress X, where she was eventually killed by Captain America while protecting a group of mutant children. * Namor – Chose to leave the oceans and to live inside Fortress X to follow Storm (his love interest in this reality). * Pixie – Pixie goes by the name of Nightmare following the "Bleecker Street Massacre." She lost her butterfly-like wings, but gained bat-like wings. She made her way to Fortress X where she joined up with Magneto. * Rogue – In this reality, Rogue goes by the name of Legacy. Given the nature of her powers, she's chosen by Magneto to be the living memory of the mutant race by absorbing all the memories of dying mutants, therefore gaining the nickname Reaper. * Storm – She is in a relationship with Namor. Mentioned as being the leader of the Storm Cadre.New Mutants #24 * Tempo – Died defending Fortress X against a human attack. Before coming to Fortress X, both Heather and Frenzy were members of the Mutant Liberation Front. * Wolverine – Seen in flashback to have been de-powered after Kavita Rao injects him with multiple doses of a serum designed to cure the mutant gene, counting on his healing factor to destroy the cure itself. As a result of this he is very weak and unable to fight since his remaining mutant powers are entirely focused on keeping him alive from his Allotropes disease. He is now the bartender of the Rat Run bar in Fortress X. He is aware of the odd events happening inside Fortress X and after helping Legacy escape from the Cadre, he decides to investigate. Other X-Men characters can be seen in the event with only marginal roles and as inhabitants of Fortress X. Among them Angel, Anole, Avalanche, Beak, Bling!, Chamber, Colossus, Dr. Cecilia Reyes, Domino, Forge, Gentle, Indra, Jubilee, Lady Mastermind, Loa, Martinique Jason, Northstar, Rockslide, Scalphunter, Surge, Toad, Trance, Vertigo and Warpath (who is here named Berserker). X-Brig Mutants Mutants that are too dangerous are kept locked up in Fortress X's X-Brig. Most of the prisoners are mutants with powers connected with telepathy and wear helmets to inhibit their powers. It is later revealed that X used the Brig to imprison Professor X (who knew X's true nature). He then convinced the other mutants that telepathic powers can't exist and if so they would be very dangerous to them. By Magneto's orders, Danger is the only warden of the Brig and runs it through a number of drone copies of herself. Among the inmates are: * Blindfold – Apparently the Earth-616 Blindfold. She knows that this reality should not exist.New Mutants #22 * Emma Frost – She is spotted during Magneto's first visit to the detention facility. She is wearing a helmet to inhibit her powers. * Magik – She is spotted during Magneto's first visit to the detention facility. She wears a helmet to inhibit her powers. * Martha Johansson – She is spotted during Magneto's first visit to the detention facility. She wears a helmet to inhibit her powers. * Professor X – Professor X is initially shown in a comatose state. After being freed by Shadowcat and Magneto while coming out of a coma, Professor X still retains knowledge of the 616 reality probably because X couldn't create false memories in telepaths. * Shadowcat – Shadowcat snuck outside of Fortress X and took 247 blank pictures of the outside world. After being interrogated by Legacy, Shadowcat was left in the brig. She was later freed by Magneto. * Stepford Cuckoos – They are spotted during Magneto's first visit to the detention facility. They wear helmets to inhibit their powers. Villains * Arcade – Arcade was the prison governor of the mutant prison. He was responsible for making Basilisk kill his brother Havok. Basilisk later escaped and killed Arcade. * General Frank Castle – The pluri-decorated chief of the Avengers. He gives the order to kill the occupants of Fortress X. His true intentions are to commit genocide, using the Avengers to assassinate Magneto so that a nuclear strike can be carried out. When this fails, he informs the Avengers of his intentions to kill them and sends Hulk to carry out a direct assault. He survives the explosion, but is blocked from further attack by the newly formed Force Wall. * Avengers – The Avengers were tasked into hunting mutants. The team was formed 1000 days before the story when General Frank Castle summoned the soon-to-be Avengers (some of them already Mutant Hunters) to sedate a riot at Camp Gorge, an exclusion zone inside the Grand Canyon. The team's first mission was to locate and kill the mutants Magneto saved and gathered after his escape from Manhattan. During their assault on Fortress X, the team discovers a group of mutant children and decide to abandon their mission. It is then revealed to them that their true purpose is a suicide mission and the team sacrifice their lives to protect the mutant refugees from the Hulk. ** Captain America – Leader of the Avengers, Captain America struggles to control his team. During the mission, he kills a mutant that was protecting a group of mutant children. Realizing his mistake, he calls off the mission and leads the Avengers in defense of Fortress X. He is killed battling the Hulk, but his words and actions inspire the mutant forces to organize and band together. Legacy absorbs his memories to honor his sacrifice. ** Ghost Rider – He is apparently killed by Chamber on his first mission. ** Hulk – Dr. Bruce Banner was involved in experiments on mutants for the government. During an experiment to sterilize mutants, one of the prisoners panicked and caused the device to explode. This incident transformed him into the Hulk. Right after his transformation, he killed his colleagues and his fiancee. This has caused him to harbor an extreme hatred of mutants. In truth, his role in the Avengers is as a contingency plan should they fail in their mission. He is killed by Redback while attempting to deliver a chemical bomb to Fortress X. ** Invisible Woman – After her son Franklin Richards was nearly attacked by Wolfsbane, she ratted her out to the Mutant Hunters and the rest of the Fantastic Four were arrested for harboring a mutant. She later joined up with the Avengers. She's determined to stop her fellows Avengers from killing mutants, apparently feeling remorse for what she did to the rest of the Fantastic Four. In the end, she is killed by the Hulk while attempting to protect Fortress X from a military assault. ** Iron Man – Tony Stark was infected with some sort of virus as result of a confrontation with Madison Jefferies and fused permanently with his suit. Slowly being digested by the suit, he is essentially a corpse animated by machinery and jokingly calls himself the "Steel Corpse". When the team calls off the mission, an emergency override takes over his armor and attempts to kill the mutant children in the room. At his request, Captain America kills him with a shot to the back of the head. His right glove is then used by Redback to kill the Hulk. ** Spider-Woman – In this reality, Spider-Woman is known as Redback. A silent cold blooded killer who doesn't speak, she is simply a 'following orders' person and was responsible for killing Mr. Sinister. She finally speaks after the discovery of the mutant children in Fortress X, stating that their mission "is wrong". After Sue is killed by the Hulk, Redback uses Iron Man's severed glove to detonate the explosive killing both Banner and herself in the process. * Dr. Richard Palance – Dr. Richard Palance is shown working alongside Dr. Kavita Rao on a mutant cure before Kavita kills him during a confrontation with Wolverine. * Exonim – A robotic strike force team that functions as Mutant Hunters under Graydon Creed's orders. They are this world's version of the Sentinels. * Graydon Creed – While not seen on-panel, Graydon Creed is a colonel who led the Mutant Hunters in an attempt to exterminate them. * X''' – The main and the only real villainess of the AoX reality, she is both the voice controlling Fortress X and the creator of the army the mutants have to fight daily. Born as a brand new and unknown personality, she is a reaction to Doctor Nemesis work on Legion's mind, who was trying to restore his sanity by isolating and then purging all his personalities. Apparently X killed all the imprisoned personalities and decided to use all the personalities inside Legion and all the minds in Utopia, creating a new environment in which Legion would be happy and known as a hero. Xavier suspected Legion's mind was trying to rebel and tried to fight X inside Legion's mind. To fight Xavier, X took the appearance of Moira MacTaggert to confuse him and thus had the chance to imprison everyone inside Fortress X. X then became the guardian voice of Fortress X while still using the appearance of Moira to help and control Legion. X revealed she kept the old universe safe for sentimental affection. X attempts to destroy the original universe, but is stopped when Legion realizes the truth of what she's done for him. He reabsorbs her into his mind and uses her powers to restore reality to normal. Whether or not X still remains a threat is unknown. Other characters * '''Angel Salvadore – Retreated to the sewers of Manhattan and went on the run with Dazzler and Gabriel Cohuelo. After being tracked down by Doctor Strange, she is teleported to Fortress X for her safety along with Dazzler and Gabriel. * Aurora – Mentioned by Northstar as being killed by soldiers. * Beast – Dr. Hank McCoy was beaten to death by anti-mutant protesters during the "March of Purity" event. * Callisto – A prisoner on Alcatraz. She is freed by Basilisk when he escapes before making her way to Fortess X. * Camp Gorge's Mutants – The following were seen in Camp Gorge during a prison riot: ** Blob – Shown battling the Hulk. ** Maggott – Killed by Iron Man. ** Mammomax – Briefly seen during a prison riot. ** Marrow – Participated in the prison riots and she would have been strangled by Ghost Rider if not for the arrival of Chamber who killed Ghost Rider. ** Omega Red – Briefly seen during a prison riot. The Hulk throws the Blob into him and Rusty Collins. ** Riptide – Briefly seen during a prison riot. ** Rusty Collins – Briefly seen during a prison riot. The Hulk throws the Blob into him and Omega Red. * Copycat – Infiltrated Cannonball's X-Force. Unmasked and killed by Husk. * Debrii – During a memory experience by Tempo, it was revealed that Debrii was among the mutants that had been captured by the Sapien League and paraded down the streets as dangerous mutants. * Destiny – Died in custody. * Doctor Nemesis – He is seen in a hidden room built unknown to Magneto himself at the center of Fortress X. He is frozen and distorted as he is not completely in this reality. Gambit notices he's looking at some brain scans, probably Legion's. * Doctor Strange – Stephen Strange is a famous Mutant Hunter for hire using his mystical arts to incinerate any mutant he catches. He is actually a double-agent working with Magneto and uses his powers to teleport mutants to Fortress X, reasoning that the government would turn on him eventually so he might as well make use of his life before that happens. * Elixir – During a memory experience by Tempo, it was revealed that Elixir was among the mutants that had been captured by the Sapien League and paraded down the streets as dangerous mutants. * Fantastic Four – The group (Mister Fantastic, Human Torch and Thing) was arrested by the mutant hunters when they were tipped off by Invisible Woman about them harboring Wolfsbane. * Feral – Mentioned briefly by Rogue and Tempo as having died. * Guthrie Family – Revealed to have been killed when a trigger happy guard accidentally caused a massacre when the Guthrie Family was arrested, but no one was prosecuted as it was public knowledge that two mutants had been born into the family. * Gabriel Cohuelo – Retreated to the sewers of Manhattan and went on the run with Dazzler and Angel Salvadore. After being tracked down by Doctor Strange, he is teleported to Fortress X for his own safety along with Dazzler and Angel. He begins using the codename Velocidad once he arrives at Fortress X. * Havok – Mentioned to have been forcefully killed by his brother Basilisk. * Jean Grey – Jean Grey's Phoenix Force ability manifested, causing a tremendous amount a destruction and death in Albany. Though she was presumed deceased when the air force bombed the area, a new phoenix shape emerged from the rubble. * Kavita Rao – Kavita Rao became a traitor to humanity when she sided with the mutants. She lives in Fortress X. * Mary Jane Watson – Spider-Man's wife in this reality, she's pregnant with a baby girl and was therefore on the run; Spider-Man sends her to Paris to avoid being captured for being pregnant with a potentially superhuman infant while the foetus was still small enough to escape detection. * Masque – * Mister Sinister – A flashback reveals that he was killed by Redback. * Moira MacTaggert – One of the few humans allowed to live in Fortress X, because she is a friend to the mutant cause who has done a lot to help mutants come into and control their powers. Also, Legion's step-mother, who as one of the Force Warriors is a hero in his own right, earned Moira her place in the Fortress. But there is more to Moira than the eye can see, as she was eventually revealed to be X, the voice controlling Fortress X and the creator of this alternate reality. * Multiple Man – Mentioned briefly by Rogue as having died. * Nightcrawler – Mentioned briefly by Rogue as having died. * Neophyte – Mentioned as having given information on Legacy and Magento. * Onyxx – Mentioned as being recruited to Magneto's cause by Nightmare. * Polaris – Mentioned as being a prisoner of Alcatraz. Died while attempting to escape. Suspected to be Magneto's daughter. * Pyro – Killed by Redback during a raid on Fortress X. * Sabretooth – During a memory experience by Tempo, it was revealed that Sabretooth has been captured by the Sapiens League and paraded down the streets as a dangerous mutant as shown in Tempo's memory. He is later seen working as a tracker for the Avengers in exchange for his freedom. He is referred to by the Avengers as Weapon-S, his jaw was replaced with two metal tusks and his vocabulary suggests that the injury that damaged his jaw left him with brain damage. He holds a grudge against Wolverine and he uses his scent to track down Fortress X. He is ultimately killed by Hulk when the Avengers find the location of Fortress X. * Scarlet Witch – She is among those killed by Exonim during "The Decimation." * Siryn – A flashback reveals her as a test subject in one of Banner's experiments and the cause of the accident that turned him into the Hulk. She and the other prisoners were killed in the ensuing explosion. * Spider-Man – In this reality, Spider-Man is still married to Mary Jane. Spider-Man is hunted down by the Human Coalition after they found out about Nick Fury's Secret Warriors. Since they were all powered daughters and sons of known superhumans, the Human Coalition assumed they were mutants. Therefore the government decided to extend their aim to "Post-Muties" (people with abilities whose offspring would be mutants according to their convictions). He gets captured by the human coalition while buying time for Mary Jane to get away while the baby is still small enough to escape detection. * Vulcan – He is in an induced coma at Barton-Howell research facility. * Wind Dancer – Mentioned as being recruited to Magneto's cause by Nightmare. * Wolfsbane – Wolfsbane was harbored by the Fantastic Four until she almost harmed Franklin Richards causing Invisible Woman to report her to the mutant hunters. Fortress X Fortress X is a mutant haven that is the main setting for this storyline. Magneto used the skyscrapers that the mutants were cornered in alongside the Chrysler Building, the Empire State Building, and Grand Central Station to create it. He did this by controlling the ironworks in the buildings to remove them from their usual locations and reconstruct them into one large building. Grand Central Station served as Fortress X's main security hub. Fortress X is situated in a wasteland that was battle-scarred from the fight. The inside of Fortress X interweaves stairways and streets in residential and communal areas. Private dormitories are used by each mutant or couple. The mutant inhabitants can go to a bar called the Rat Run which is run by Wolverine. It is here where the mutants have drinks and play cards. Magneto has a grand observation room which has a pillar with monitors on it so that he can see what happens inside and around Fortress X. The X-Brig imprisons dangerous mutants. The X-Brig is made from high-security vaults. It is located dozens of stories above ground. Issues involved * Age of X: Alpha * X-Men: Legacy #245–247 * New Mutants #22–24 * Age of X: Universe #1–2 Reception * Age of X: Alpha received a rating of 7.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 3.5 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. The reviews describe it as a good set-up, providing framework for the rest of the series. * X-Men: Legacy #245 received a rating of 3.5 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. References External links * UK Comics review * Comic Book Resources review